Crazy Chick Revival
by brietvd
Summary: AJ Lee makes her in-ring return to WWE, without the support of her husband but with the support of the WWE fans. Will she prevail and rise to the top? Or is she going to lace up her chuck taylors and head back home?
1. Chapter 1

"It's insane, right?" AJ Lee asks, chewing hard on her index finger nail, "It's pretty dumb. There's no way he'd go for it."

She's sitting across from her best friend in the entire world, Celeste Bonin, also known as Kaitlyn. In one of the best cafes in Chicago, a hot cup of untouched coffee sitting in front of her. Celeste sighs, tapping the side of her cup, "If you love it, then you have to do it."

AJ looks out the window, the chewing getting harder, "I don't know. He doesn't even know I've been talking to them. It feels wrong."

"Hey." Celeste reaches out her hand, grabbing the one that AJ has been viciously nibbling on, "They screwed him, not you. This was your dream too, remember? Even before you got married."

AJ nods slowly, "Yeah, you're right." She bites her lip, "I think I'm going to do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." A big smile comes across AJ Lee's face, "I'm going back to WWE."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to go back to the WWE?" CM Punk is in shock, he sets his coffee mug down, "You're serious? You're not playing some kind of practical joke on me?"

AJ shakes her head, "No, I want to go back. Have you seen what they're doing with that division? The women are main eventing Wrestlemania, dude! That has NEVER happened! That could be me next year!"

"Or, they could stick you with a dozen men again." CM Punk points out, "That was a thing."

AJ rolls her eyes, "Well that turned out fine because I got a husband out of it. And they won't do that. They aren't having any of the girls do that. Phil, listen."

"I hate when you call me Phil."

"It's serious, it's real name hour."

"Still." He picks back up his coffee mug.

"Right now, the women's division is at the top of it's game. I never got the opportunity to experience WWE without limits. I was constantly yelled at, belittled, and the whole nine yards. I get that. I kissed a lot of guys, ok? I remember that pretty clear. Kane? Yuck. Don't get me started. But this is a real shot to make a difference."

"Ok, then let the other women keep making a difference, why does it have to be you?"

AJ exhales, "Because, I want it to be me. I want to live my dream."

"Being the longest reigning divas champion wasn't your dream?"

AJ rolls her eyes, "No, I mean, yes, it was. Also, you don't keep up with the times, I am no longer the longest reigning champion."

"Salty?"

"No."

"Yeah you are."

"A little. They only took it from me because of you, just so you're aware."

CM Punk looks at her, "Do you think it's going to be any easier the second time around? Have they even made you an offer?"

AJ looks down at her chuck taylors, "Well."

"Oh my god they have." CM Punk puts down his mug fast, the noise startling their dog, Larry. "When the hell did you talk to them? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because you hate them?" AJ shrugs, pursing her lips, "You don't really have an open mind about WWE so I figured I'd wait until I figured out what I wanted."

"Ok, so AKA when you were done talking to Celeste."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is she was just in town. And she's biased. She was at the Mae Young thingy."

"Oh, so you are keeping up?"

"It's Celeste that's totally different." He shakes his head.

AJ grabs CM Punk's hands, "Please. I want this. I want to give it another go. I know it'll be hard for me to be back on the road and for you to be here in Chicago, but.. things are different. I want to be a part of it."

CM Punk pauses, looking down at his little wife, "I hate them."

"I know you do."

"I hate them so much."

"I know."

"Literally. So. Much."

"Ok yes I get it. So are you going to support me or no?"

"Of course I'm going to support you, brat. But you need a fail safe." CM Punk lets go of her hands, "You need a clause in your contract that states you can pull the escape button."

AJ looks confused, "I feel like that will be hard to get. It's a contract."

"I'm telling you right now, a lot of people in WWE are mad at me and mad at you, and they're going to take it out on you. You need that fail safe."

AJ nods slowly, "Yeah, I'll ask them about a fail safe."

"You're not asking you are telling them that you need one."

"Fine fine. You know what? You're a little paranoid. Just a bit."

"AJ, I've worked with all of those people for my entire career. You need it."

AJ suddenly hugs him, "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm not super crazy about the whole idea. But if it makes you happy. We can try it out."

AJ smiles big up at him, "Everything makes me crazy. I'm a crazy chick after all."


End file.
